On the Run
by T1203
Summary: roughly 10 years following the Adventure Abridged, Eve and Vee are living a normal life, when they both get a letter from the LSF. HE is back and it is up to Eve, Vee, Jolt, Drake and Eve's children, Blaze and Snow, to stop him AGAIN. Pretty lame summary, but the LSF becomes corrupt and they are ON THE RUN XD. T for stuff. I can't think of a 2nd Genre. Full Character list inside.
1. Chapter 1: Eve's House

**T1203 here. Well I just wanted to say that first of all The Adventure Abridged is DISCONTINUED. Pokemon Info Story never existed; it was a chronological error in the fabric of time and space and will be removed at exactly 9:00 pm on 06/20/14. Poke War III: The Core of Darkness is ON HOLD, reason: I lost the plot. With that aside, I have decided to make a story about Eve and Vee once more. Consider it like The Adventure Abridged NORMAL VERSION and set a couple years following that. This is the first chapter of that. Here are the things that WOULD have happened had I continued that crappy story:**

**Eve gets married to Jolt the Jolteon. Vee gets a boyfriend: Drakeon (Dragon-type Eevee). Vee also snapped out of being impulsive and violent. (SPOILER: Latios quits being a Guardian and joins the LSF (Legendary Special Forces) without telling Eve and Vee so that appears later on) Uxie becomes a Helicopter Pilot and Intel Worker for the LSF (Copter Pilot is seen in Core of Darkness). Eve has 2 kids a boy and a girl. Latios is no longer obsessed with pancakes. DotAgumon found work as a Muffin Maker. Latias went back to Alto Mare. Arceus is still Arceus. Reshiram and Zekrom got back their tails after an accident. The Editor, one character that never got to appear, resigned. Darkrai is being a douche on the Internet. The purple core Deoxys, Articuno and Vee are now friends. Vee has a far modified IPhone 12 or something that is able to connect to the Hall of Origins observers from the Protoss race hired from Starcraft. This catch-up on what happened that I skipped because it was crappy is too long. One last thing in this catch-up: The guy everyone refers to as Him is not god, but it is an extremely dark creature that was going to be the main antagonist in the Adventure Abridged that Eve and Vee defeated. This creature has been reduced to nothing but a shady cloud. Unfortunately this creature has the power to control others. It feeds off of want, hate, desire and chaos. And that is pretty much all you need to know to ace Professor McGonagall's OWL test on what the f*ck and I even writing now.**

**Anyway, read and review, but that is highly unlikely going to happen so just flame the crap out of this story. BTW: Blaze is 12 and Snow is 9.**

**RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND CUSSING.**

* * *

One day at Eve's house…

"Hey is anyone home?" called a small Eevee named Blaze.

"We are in the kitchen!" replied another small Eevee named Snow. **(A/N: already noting my own story…. Tsk tsk. Anyway: LOOK AT THE NAMES AND GUESS WHAT THOSE EEVEES WILL BECOME)**

Blaze walked into the kitchen to find his mother and father along with his sister Snow reading some sort of paper. On the paper was an official-looking seal that had the letters LSF bolded in the middle. His mother looked up at him and said, "Come sit down here, Blaze." Blaze walked over, and sat down. His father had a grimace **(what do you call that face someone makes when they say "This is not good"?)** and said "Oh no… honey, this is not good." Eve, Blaze's mother, looked up from grooming Snow and asked, "What is it?" Jolt, Blaze's father, looked up. "This is a summons from the LSF," he said grimly. Eve gasped.

"They want us to come in tomorrow," said Jolt. "It's about…him."

"No, this can't be happening now," said Eve. "What about the kids?"

"The letter goes on, and it says to bring them with us."

"But they are only 12 and 9 years young! **(I don't care that they are Eevee, I am making them go by human age for easiness or convenience)**" protested Eve.

"It's a summons from head of the LSF. And 12 and 9 are pretty old enough, they are growing up."

"…Let me see the letter."

The Letter:

06/18/48

To Whom It May Concern,

You have been summoned to LSF headquarters regarding a serious situation. He has risen again and it is up to you to stop him again. Take your kids and your husband with you. Take them to the Pokemon Center in the Kalos Region's Magenta Square. Once there you will take a transport chopper piloted by Uxie to the main headquarters in the desert. Be there tomorrow at 12:00 pm. If you are late, we will come get you ourselves. Bring along all of your gear and give Project Fire & Ice to the children. Tell them nothing about what is going on until you reach main HQ and they are debriefed. Our agents are in their human forms. I trust that you will be able to recognize them. Use your human forms as well as humans will certainly be suspicious. I am also entrusting you with these 2 gems. You already know what they are. Good luck and Godspeed.

-Head of the LSF, Arceus

End Letter.

"…alright," said Eve. She took out 4 small packages from under the seal on the letter. One was labeled Project Fire & Ice Part 1, the second was labeled Project Fire and Ice Part 2 and the rest were not labeled, but glowing red and a light blue. Eve opened the 2 glowing packages and took out a red Ruby on a band and a tealish Sapphire on a necklace. Eve gave the necklace to Snow and the band to Blaze. Then, Eve opened Project Fire and Ice Part 1 and Part 2. She took out 2 rocks, one was glowing with heat and had a fiery spark to it and the other was glowing with cold and had a dark blue look in the middle. These stones were a Fire stone and an Icy Rock or whatever. Eve looked at Jolt and said, "We have to do it."

The 2 young Eevee asked their mother, "Mommy, what do you have to do and what rocks are those?"

Eve looked at them and asked, "Snow, do you wish to be a Glaceon? Blaze do you wish to be a Flareon?"

They both replied yes.

"Well then these rocks will evolve you into those," said Eve.

The children looked at the stones in wonder. Then they asked, "Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't hurt at all," said their father. "I know because I evolved from a Thunder Stone. All you will feel is a tingling sensation all around you and when the evolution is complete, you will be it."  
"Ok…"said Blaze. "Then I will do it."

Eve then took the Fire Stone and touched her son's head with it. A bright glow came from Blaze as everyone shielded their eyes. When they looked back, standing where Blaze was, was a Flareon.

"It worked!" shouted Blaze happily. "Dad you were right! It's just a tingling sensation, then POOF!"

"OOH OOH ME NEXT!" shouted Snow, jumping up and down.

"Alright then," said Eve. "Did you know? Your aunt is also a Glaceon!"

"Really?" asked Snow.

"Yes, remember Vee honey?" said Eve to Jolt.

"Oh yes, Vee. I remember when she got upset when we kissed under the mistletoe on Christmas for the first time."

"Heeheehee, not in front of the kids!" said Eve as she blushed.

"MOM! DAD!" shouted Blaze and turning away gagging.

"Alright," said Jolt stroking his mate's back.

Snow suddenly shouted, "Can we just get on with it already?! I wanna be a Glaceon!"

"Alright sweetie, you know you are just as impatient as your aunt. I think it runs in the family," replied Eve as she bumped the Icy Rock or whatever onto Snow's head. There was another white flash as Snow evolved into a Glaceon.

"Yippee!" shouted Snow as she started jumping all over the place.

"Calm down now!" shouted Eve. "We need to pack for the trip to Kalos tomorrow."

"Ok mom!" shouted Blaze and Snow as they happily ran to their rooms to pack. Eve and Jolt stood in the kitchen for a while.

"Do you think they are ready?" asked Eve.

"I know they are ready," replied Jolt.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun dun DUNN! CUE THE EPIC MUSIC BECAUSE THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER! MY MOOD REALLY CHANGED FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY TO THIS PART! OH? WHAT IS THIS?! THERE IS MORE! XD.**

The 2 parents left to go pack, unaware of a shady cloud floating outside the window, eavesdropping in on their conversation. The cloud flew back far away to an unknown cave. The cloud flew through the winding path before stopping in front a cloaked figure **(*ahem* thing that was going to take over Darkrai to explain the personality difference from saving a town to taking over the world *ahem*)**. The cloud materialized into a Zorua as it spoke in a heavy tone: "My Lord. I bring you news about Eve."

The hooded figure turned around. His appearance resembled Darth Sidius or whatever from Star Wars. The hooded figure spoke in a raspy voice: **"Good Work. What is the news about?"**

"My Lord. Eve has given the fire and ice stones to her children. The Power Stones lie on one's bracelet and the other's amulet. She is taking them and her husband to Lumiose City, the Paris of Pokemon. They are scheduled to leave to LSF HQ at 12:00 and will take the northern path."

"**Excellent now go collect info about Vee and that Drakeon."**

"Yes, My Lord," the Zorua bowed and left. The hooded figure **(going to refer to him as HIM for convenience; no offense Christian people)** glided over to the crude window, blown out of the side of the cave and stared at the unknowing town. **"Soon," **he said. **"Soon I will rise again, and the world will bow to my knees."**

To be continued...

* * *

**And THAT is the end of the chapter. Vee's house is next chapter and the 3****rd**** chapter. I know what you are thinking. This chapter was mainly dialogue and left many questions, took too long to make, and didn't include Latios. If I was correct raise your hand and hit that X button at the top right corner and leave this story. If you somehow liked that, then hit the review button. If you don't like that then either a) hit the X or b) Hit that review button and say something mean, in other words, flame. Anyway I think I hit an all-time longest chapter that I ever wrote. That makes sense seeing as I am lazy. TF2 and Minecraft and Honorbound have completely covered my time. Also I couldn't use the internet on my PC because of something about the Proxy server not responding so this chapter was of course uploaded late. So, I hope you have a nice day/night/afternoon/evening/someothertimegoeshere. You will see why it's called On the Run in further chaps.**

**This chapter took about like 2 hours to make. Eve's part was made at 9:00 pm to like 10:45 pm. The HIM part was made from 12:00 pm to 12:30 pm the following day. That is all. Go read another fic and tell me if I should continue Core of Darkness. It only took 2.5 pages on Microsoft Word with the Agency FB font and font size 11 and margins all at 0.1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vee's House

**I think you can all guess by the title and the end of the last chapter what this is about. Since it is only Vee's house (or should I say, Drake's house. Drake is a Drakeon, the dragon-type Eevee. Look it up). As I was saying, since its only Vee's house this chapter will be short. I am guessing about like 800 words excluding the A/N's. Yep this chapter will be like around 1000 words. It should have been part of the first chapter. This beginning author's note is actually helping it get to 1000. Actually I think the average words per chapter in this story will be like 3,000 or something. So anyway, Read and Review and Flame if you feel like it. Did you flamers know? If you post flames and stuff to piss off the author, you are actually helping him. counts in flames as a review. The more reviews you have the higher up on the list your story is. So that is some food for thought before you flame. Also, listen to these songs:**

**REMOVE THE SPACES FROM THIS AND ADD IT TO THE FRONT OF EACH ONE : listenonrepeat . com**

**watch/?v=7At6BhGOQzo - He's a Pirate Impossible Remix l Note: only watch up to 3:00 as the rest is reversed**

** watch/?v=T78wEQ3AuZo – Demons by Imagine Dragons Impossible remix l Note: only watch up to 2:47**

** watch/?v=xyl2-FaMK2w – Let it Go Impossible Remix for Frozen fans (Not me, I am neutral about the subject; I just put this here XD)**

** watch/?v=AT_27h_ukyM&index=8&list=PLvISBAIZDhLMFrVYW9HSjtQW8O25-VgTe – Counting Stars by One Republic Impossible Remix (Personally one of my favorites along with Demons)**

** watch/?v=tqN-DRZMVcw – Heart of Courage from Two Steps from Hell (if you want something epic. BEWARE: it's short)**

**BTW: Eve is 23 and Vee is 21, it's been 10 years, so in the Adventure Abridged, Eve was 13 and Vee was 11.**

**And that's all so here is the chapter:**

* * *

**Chapter II: Vee's House**

About 20 miles away from Eve's house, Vee and her mate Drake the Drakeon, had also just received a letter from the LSF…

"Drake?" asked Vee as she walked into the living room of her house. "What is that letter you are holding?"

"It's a summons from the LSF, dear," Drake replied. "They need us to fight… HIM off again." **(Amazing how calm he is at this news!)**

"Oh…" said Vee faltering. "Don't play around Drake, what is the letter really about?"

"I am not kidding," said Drake, handing Vee the letter. "See for yourself!"

**(I really don't wanna type that letter again, so just refer to the letter in Chap 1)**

"Huh," said Vee. "You weren't joking. We defeated HIM 10 years ago! I can't do this! I'm 56 days pregnant!** (I checked. A dog pregnancy lasts 60 to 64 days and I consider the Eeveevolutions all dog species.)**"

"But it's HIM!" said Drake. "It's also a summons from LSF Head himself, Arceus."

"Then how do I go! I am expecting in a week!" protested Vee.

"You will have medical attention when you get there honey."

"*pause* Ok," agreed Vee reluctantly. "Then let's start packing."

"Wait!" shouted Drake. "There is something under this seal!"

"Then open it!"

Drake slowly pealed the seal off of the letter and found Vee's old, compact, folding gun along with some Oran berries to help with the pain she… you knows and Vee's old NeverMeltIce and a Draco Plate.

"How did they fit all of this under a small seal?!" exclaimed Vee.

"I don't know…" replied Drake. "But they sure know what might happen."

"Hmmm… I wonder if Latios or Dialga had anything to do with this…. Cause only Latios has a Draco Plate as a Christmas gift from Arceus…. And the only way to get my NeverMeltIce is to go back in time so… huh," said Vee, thoroughly confused. "Well," she said at last after 5 minutes. "This should be exciting. I also finally get to see Eve's kids! Let's go pack now."

"Alright dear," said Drake before giving Vee the gun, Oran berries and NeverMeltIce and absorbing the Draco Plate on his own.

Unbeknownst **(Ha that's funny)** to them, a Zorua stood watching in through the window like the little stalker he is and it turned into a black cloud. The cloud once again flew back to the hidden cave it came from and reported its findings:

"My Lord. Vee is… expecting and she is going," the cloud said after turning back into Zorua the Dark **(Don't judge me; I couldn't really think of something else)**.

"**Excccelllent," **said the raspy voice of HIM **(name will be uncovered in chap 3 so that I can stop angering Christians)**. **"Prepare the trap."**

"Yes my Lord."

And with that the Zorua vanished and reappeared outside on a cliff. Zorua emitted a loud howl that resounded throughout the region. Then, a white flash escaped from Zorua's mouth as he evolved into a Zoroark. The resounding howl stretched from Kanto to Johto to Hoenn to Sinnoh to Unova and to Kalos as even in the Hall of Origins, the legendries heard it. Latios, who was currently residing in the Hall of Origins, thought '_Oh no, that can't be good.'_ And immediately contacted Arceus and told her about it. Arceus then had Latios track down the sound and eliminate the source. As Latios sped off towards the sound, using his sensitive ears, he pulled out an Air to Ground Missile and an M16. When Latios arrived at the source of the sound, he saw Zorua the Dark, or should he say Zoroark the Dark, howling. Latios took aim and fired the ATG missile at Zoroark. When the missile struck, the cliff collapsed into the ocean. _'Well that was easy'_ thought Latios before a net struck him out of the sky. He turned to see a Zoroark holding a net launcher before falling to the ground.

"I got 'im!" shouted the Zoroark." An Arbok, Ghastly and a Glalie came out of the bush behind the Zoroark and stared as Latios crashed onto the beach nearby, unable to keep himself steady in the air without his wings to balance him. The Arbok shouted, "Aww man! I wanted to shoot him down for revenge for turning my brother in to the LSF!"

"You'll get your chance when we get to him!" shouted the Zoroark. "Now quickly! Get down there before he breaks free!"

* * *

**AND DONE! Short chapter and I was half-right. This chapter was just over a thousand words, but it was not JUST about Vee's house. I could have continued it, but I didn't feel like it. Review or Flame, I really don't care which one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chopper Battle

**GUESS WHO? I really have nothing to say this time, so either enjoy or ignore. Delay is because I got Terraria for $2 during summer sale thing. Steam Name: [o.W.n.] T1203**

**BTW: some stuff you should know before: Latios was supposed to be the guard and medic on the chopper that Eve, Blaze, Snow, Jolt and Vee were supposed to get on from Prism Tower. And I think you can assume from last chap that that is not going to be happening. Also, NOTE: I am going to include a scene on what the Shadow Lord (a.k.a. HIM) is planning before and after the real chapter about Eve, Blaze, Snow, Jolt, Vee and her daughter (SPOILER!). In this case, his minions from where I left off last chapter. Can't give out any more SPOILERS so here:**

**I own the following: Eve, Vee, Resurrected Shadow Lord, and like 2 more people to appear later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Black Hawk helicopters, Floor 9 3/4,**

* * *

**Chapter III: Prism Tower/Chopper Battle**

**Continuing from last chapter...**

Zoroark, Arbok, Glalie, and Ghastly made their way down to the beach and watched as Latios struggled to free himself from the net.

**Latios's POV**

I struggled and struggled but the net wouldn't come off! I couldn't use my claws because they were tied by the net! I looked around and saw a sharp, black rock. I stared at it before thinking: _'This is really going to hurt but it's my only way out'_. I rolled over to the sharp rock, bracing myself for the pain as it was about to cut through the net and into me, when a black foot stopped me. I looked up and saw Zoroark. He picked up the rock and asked: "Are you trying to get to this?"

I gritted my teeth and stared at him with a look of pure hatred. "Let me go!" I shouted at him.

"Aww. Does ickle Latios wanna get out of the net?" he taunted. I didn't like him getting in my face, so I spat in his face. He growled and wiped off my spit. "Alright we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," he said. He snapped his fingers and an Arbok wrapped its tail around me and pulled me up. The tail tightened as I tried to free myself. "Now now, Latios," said the Arbok. "Calm down, this is just REVENGE for my brother!"

"You mean your dim-witted clumsy brother?" I snapped. "I didn't even try to get him in."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Arbok as he squeezed harder. I grunted in pain as I felt my blood stream get cut off for a second.

"Now," said Zoroark. "Tell us when and where Eve and Vee are meeting to go to LSF headquarters."

"I'll never tell," I said. The Arbok squeezed tighter. I could see spots in my vision. The world was beginning to spin a bit.

"Now now," said Zoroark. "Ghastly? Glalie?"

I saw a Ghastly and a Glalie fly into the picture. "Yes?" it said.

"Freeze and Curse him," I heard Zoroark command.

"With pleasure."

The Ghastly used Curse as I saw a nail get punched into my chest. The pain was unbearable as I cried out. The combination of a strong Wrap and a Curse along with an Ice Bean was too much for me and as my resistance crumbled. As I passed out from pain, all I saw was a Zoroark laughing…

**Back to TPV (Third Person View)…**

"Great, now how are we going to get the information from him?" asked Glalie.

"Take him to the Shadow Lord; he will get the information out of him."

Ghastly called Toxicroak to help carry the unconscious and slightly bleeding Latios to the Shadow Lord as Zoroark stood looking at the ocean…

**Now to Prism Tower. (NOTE: THEY ARE ALL IN HUMAN FORM, UNTIL THE CHOPPER PART)**

Eve got out of the PokeTaxi as she saw Blaze and Snow playing with each other on the street. Jolt was watching them as Eve looked up at Prism Tower. It stretched to the sky as it illuminated Lumiose City. Eve walked over to Jolt and asked, "Should we go find Vee? It's nearly 12:00."

"You're right," said Jolt. "Come on kids! Let's go meet your aunt."

"OH GOODY!" they shouted and ran over to their father. The family began making their way to Prism Tower.

5 minutes of searching later…

The family found Vee and Drake sitting on a couch in the Pokemon Center. Jolt and Eve walked over as Vee looked up and noticed them. Eve smiled and said, "Hi! How's it been?"

Vee replied, "Not much, but guess who's expecting in a week!"

Eve gasped and said, "No! Congratulations!"

Vee smiled. "So where are YOUR kids?"

"They are right here. Kids, come say hi to Aunt Vee." And with that, Blaze and Snow walked into the Pokemon Center. Snow gasped and said, "Mom WAS telling the truth! You ARE a Glaceon!"

"Well what gave it away?" asked Vee playfully. Everyone laughed to Snow's expense. Snow blushed and asked, "Why are you fat?"

"Well…" answers Vee. "Umm… _Eve can I tell her?_"

"_I don't know if she will understand,"_ Eve whispered back. _"Try to make it as scientific and confusing as possible_"

"_Ok"_

"Well you see… the reason I am fat is because I am pregnant," replied eve to Snow. Snow, who didn't know what pregnant meant, of course, had to ask what it is. Vee simply replied with, "You will know when you get older."

Snow pouted and complained, "I WANNA KNOW NOW!"

"Geez she really is as impatient as you Vee," remarked Drake as he watched Snow jump up and down. Snow then turned to her mother. "Mommy what does pregnant mean?"

Eve looked at her and turned to Jolt for help. Jolt simply said, "Umm… I would like to help but I have to go take Blaze shopping."

"But I don't like shopping," said Blaze.

"Go with it and I will buy you Hot cocoa."

"Deal."

Jolt and Blaze quickly left Drake, Vee, and Eve to their demise: DOOM BY SNOW'S QUESTIONING! Fortunately, a yellow-haired boy came in. He walked over to Drake, Vee, Eve, and Snow and told them: "The chopper is waiting in Prism Tower, let's go!"

Eve nodded as the group got up and walked towards Prism Tower. Along the way, Jolt and Blaze saw them and joined them in front of the Tower. "The chopper is inside," said Uxie to Jolt. "There is an access code you need to pilot it. That access code happens to be…me."

Uxie lead the group to the elevator. Inside the elevator, Uxie used Psychic on the button pad thing to reveal a hidden floor, Floor 9 3/4 **(XD)**. Uxie clicked the button and the group was taken to a helipad on floor 9 3/4 **(XD I just can't stop)**. On the helipad was a state-of-the-art Black hawk helicopter with the LSF insignia on the sides. Uxie typed in a special access code and opened the chopper. The group got in and saw Darkrai using the mounted chain gun pointed outside the chopper. "Sup," he said to the shocked group. "Latios was supposed to be here, but he was nowhere to be found, so I took his place."

"Well why doesn't Latias sight-see with him and find out where he is?" asked Eve.

"She can't," replied Darkrai. "It's like he's blocked off or something. When she does try she gets pushed out somehow. And when she is successful, she can't see a thing."

"Huh," remarked Vee. "Normally his mind is tougher than that."

"It's ready to fly!" shouted Uxie from the pilot's seat. "Open up the Hanger!"

Darkrai shot a bullet at a button as a large section of the wall opened forward. Uxie took the chopper in the air and flew out of the Tower, erasing the memories of all the witnesses that saw the chopper. The chopper gained altitude as it took off northwest. It steadied as Eve and Vee began catching up on their lives, unaware of a Zoroark in a bush **(THE PERFECT DISGUISE!)** watching them. The Zoroark took out a 2-way radio and called: "The Hawk is in the air and is headed northwest. Prepare Squadron A7 to intercept."

_*Kshh* Squadron A7 ready to report. Sgt. Sableye reporting *Kshh* We have a Hawk heading northwest correct *Kshh*_

"Yes we do and stop pretending that you are using an actual radio this is a 2 way telepathic stream made from Latios's Psychic."

"Fine, but they are heading northwest, correct?"

"YES NOW GO GO GO!"

"Units moving into positions."

"I will be there in a sec."

**One teleportation later…**

Zoroark teleported to Sableye's position and watched as a Black Hawk helicopter came into view. There was an Anti-Air weapon next to them, being used by Sableye. Hydreigon floated nearby, wielding a SAM missile launcher. There was also a Houndoom with an Assault Rifle MK II aimed at the sky. As the Black Hawk came closer, Sableye handed Zoroark a Handgun with a grappling hook attachment. "The Lord wants you to get up there and take the Flareon and Glaceon captive."

Zoroark nodded and loading his signature Golden Tracer Bullets into the handgun.

"Let's kill 'em all."

**In the Black Hawk….**

Eve was sitting near the edge of her seat when the explosion happened. An AA round exploded right outside of the chopper. Uxie struggled to keep it in the air as more shots rained upon them. Somewhere below, people shot 2 rockets and began peppering the sides of the chopper with machine gun fire. Eve swore she even saw a Dark Pulse fly up. Uxie called from the front: "Darkrai down there by the bushes!"

Darkrai opened fire with the chain gun as they heard a yelp of pain as someone down there was struck. Whoever was struck immediately returned the favor as a Flamethrower attack somehow scorched the side of the chopper. Vee pulled out her mini pistol and handed it to Eve. Eve took the pistol and shot at the AA gun that was now visible. Finally the chopper got to the point in where they could see a Houndoom with a bleeding leg, a Hydreigon with a SAM and a Sableye using the AA. Darkrai wasted no time in mowing down the Hydreigon with his chain gun, but the Houndoom took out an AK strapped to his side and fired at Darkrai. 2 bullets slammed into Darkrai, blowing him back from the gun. The rest destroyed the chain gun. Drake moved over to Darkrai and took out the First-Aid kit from under the seat. He then opened it and began attempting to stop Darkrai from bleeding. Meanwhile, someone started shooting Golden Tracer Bullets at them. Whoever was shooting them aparrently emptied their clip. 6 bullets shot at them. One hit Vee's gun out of Eve's hand. 2 others hit the side. 1 hit the seat where Drake was just sitting. 1 zinged around the chopper before hitting a roll of bandages, and the last one was fatal. The last bullet struck Uxie in the chest. Snow screamed as the chopper began falling without a pilot to control it. Eve pulled Uxie out of the pilot's seat and climbed in. She grabbed the controls and struggled to keep it up. Suddenly, chopper rocked from side to side as Zoroark grappled on. Snow screamed again as Jolt and Drake tried to force Zoroark off. Zoroark pushed back Jolt and Drake with a Night Slash and advanced towards Snow. Snow screamed **(quite the screamer I see)** as Zoroark picked her up. Suddenly a Flamethrower scorched Zoroark's back as he dropped Snow. Zoroark hissed and looked up to see Blaze with his eyes and band glowing. Fire was burning from his 2 front paws as he stood on his hind paws and pushed Zoroark off the chopper. Eve turned around in the seat to see Zoroark flaming and flying out of the chopper. Blaze chucked a fire ball at him as he fell with a look of shock on his face. The fireball slammed Zoroark to the ground and exploded with the force of 20 pounds of TNT. Following the explosion **(They are high enough to not be affected)**, Eve brought to chopper back on course and they flew off to LSF base to seek medical attention and stuff.

As they were flying off, Eve had one question. "How is it that they were able to find us so quickly?" she asked. Drake looked out of the window and back at the smoke cloud, now on the horizon. "I think," he said slowly. "I think that is because of a spy."

"No. No one here would be a spy."

"Perhaps. Wait. Latios."

"No," said Vee. "He would never betray us."

"Yes, that is true, but wait. He never showed up to guard remember?"

Eve's eyes widened in realization.

"Hasn't it dawned on you that Latios may have been captured?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Phew that took a long time. It is actually shorter than other chapters, but it took a while because of Terraria. I finished this chapter except for the ending, but I just didn't finish the ending until now. Once again, I am sorry for the delay and if you don't like this level of violence than just skip it as I am putting the M rated stuff in one chapter. This story is now being rated M for severe cussing and violence.**


End file.
